Leo Jankowski
Leo Jankowski was a trainee or subject for the Seattle Tarsus program. After leaving the Tarsus program, he gains employment with the cyborg cult known as the Omar and eventually joins their ranks. Background Alex first met Leo shortly before the raid on the Tarsus Academy in Seattle, at which point Leo was one of the highest-ranking trainees at the Seattle academy. Unbeknownst to him, he was also a test subject for the ApostleCorp biomod architecture, as his DNA would have rejected standard biomods. After the invasion, he apparently spent some time contemplating his beliefs and decided that he could not continue to work for the WTO, as he believed that they saw him as nothing more than a commodity. At the same time, he would not join the Order, as he viewed them as fanatics. With no particular plan in mind, he headed to Lower Seattle in an attempt to get some independent work. Sometime later, Alex encountered him at the Greasel Pit Bar, where he informed his former classmate that he had landed a job with the Omar, who were sending him out to Cairo to protect their representatives from the Knights Templar. When Alex arrived in Cairo, he again encountered Jankowski, this time outside the Order Mosque. Having received a tip that the Templars were planning a raid on the Omar, he enlisted Alex's help in getting intel on when the raid was supposed to happen. Alex eavesdropped on the Templars through a vent above their recruiting kiosk in the Cairo Arcology, and learned that the raid was imminent. With this intel, Leo successfully defended the Omar, and split some of his wages with Denton. When Alex returned to Cairo after rescuing "Her Holiness" and meeting JC Denton, he again ran into Leo, who was now despondent after being strong-armed into undergoing the first phase of the transformation into an Omar. Jankowski feared that his transformation was inevitable, as the Omar had told him that due to the Templars' takeover of Cairo, they intended to finish his transformation against his will so that he would not be able to defect to one of the other factions. Alex offered Leo enough money to catch a pilot out of the city, in exchange for Leo joining him on Liberty Island, where he would decide which of the various factions to support. When the two finally reached Liberty, Leo cynically suggested that Alex should kill all of the faction leaders. Whether or not he believed what he was telling Alex, Leo was being manipulated by the Omar the whole time. Interactions with the player character *In Cairo, Alex can choose to lie and tell Leo that the Templar raid has been called off, which results in the Omar being attacked and Alex losing his "preferred customer" status. He can also choose to break into the topmost apartment across the street and eliminate a group of Templar paladins who have been spying on the Omar. This results in Leo giving Alex a bonus after the Templar raid is thwarted. *On his second trip to Cairo, Alex can decide to simply walk away from Leo or taunt him for his fear of the Omar. This results in Leo killing the Omar trader and protector, but he still joins Alex at Liberty Island. *In Cairo (2nd visit), the player can also choose to give Leo money to get a pilot and escape the city. When this happens, Leo will meet Alex at Liberty Island inside the Comm Van, armed with a Mag Rail and carrying a Black Market Biomod. The player can either tell him to attack the one of the enemy factions in the area, or tell him to sit back. *Alex can decide to follow Leo's advice and kill all of the faction leaders, which results in widespread war and destruction. This also leads to the Omar taking over the world. *If Leo does not appear at Liberty Island, he will instead contact Alex via infolink, informing the player that he has become an Omar and is now watching the island via spy satellite. However, this only happens if the player has killed one of the faction leaders. Gallery Leo jankowski.jpg|Full body render Leo Jankowski Omar suit.jpg|Leo in Omar suit at Liberty Island pl:Leo Jankowski Category:Deus Ex: Invisible War characters Category:Nano-augmented characters Category:Tarsus agents